A Vacation To Remember
by Filipina Beauty 8
Summary: Everyday, Kagome has to deal with detecting the jewel shards every now and then. But what happens when Kagome recieves a letter from the Busch Gardens company in Tampa, Florida? Will things end up into a paradise or into a living hell? InuKag MirSan - R
1. The Unexpected Invitation

**Chapter One: The Unexpected Invititation**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome shrieked, screaming on the top of her lungs. Something arrived in the mail; something very special that caused Kagome Higurashi to scream... scream loud. Her hands clutched none other than a letter from the _Busch Gardens Company_ stating she won the contest. Kagome read the letter in her mind once more, she couldn't believe her eyes.

_**Dear Ms. Higurashi Kagome,**_

_**Congratulations, Ms. Higurashi. You won the once in a lifetime vacation to have a one week vacation to Tampa, Florida. You will have all access to free food, a free hotel, free tickets to Busch Gardens, etc. for a week. A private jet will come pick you up tomorrow(05-15-08). You have unlimited access to bring all the friends you want, only ages between 13-18, no family members are allowed to attend. Bring all your beloved's and meet your pilot at the town square tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for taking your time off to read this. We really appreicate it.**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**The Busch Garden Contest Team**_

Kagome smiled once more, this was heaven. A private jet? To Tampa, Florida? With anyone she wanted? This was all too fast. Kagome threw herself on the leather couch her mother recently brought as she let out a long sigh. But wait, the jet would arrive... tomorrow? She needed to gather up all her friends, and fast. There was no way she could bring her school friends; she barely spoke to them and it would be a total waste of space if they came along. Plus, they would annoy her about her "boyfriend." Kagome's eyes then widen, she should bring her Feudal Era friends! She was always with them, why not? She grabbed her backpack, and ran outside, her hands still gripping the letter. "Bye Mom! Bye Grandpa! I'm going back to the Feudal Era, okay? I'll see you later!" Kagome rushed her words as she pulled both doors they led to the well; taking a deep breath before coming inside. She hopped down the well as if she was the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. Several seconds later, she found herself coming out of the well.

"Kagome, where the hell have you been?!" InuYasha sneered at the 15-year old. He was clearly fed up, he glared down at the raven-haired girl who was smiling up at him. "InuYasha, I'll explain later. Where's Miroku & Sango? I have a big annoucement to make." Kagome declared, as she looked up in the sky with both eyes closed, as if she triumphed.

"Feh. They're over there. If you haven't noticed, they're feuding once again." InuYasha replied with both eyes closed, his arms folded across his buff chest. Kagome just shook her head as her response to InuYasha, giggling. "Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, please stop. I have a big annoucement to make and if you would please gather around next to InuYasha, I'll be able to speak to you guys about it." Kagome smiled down at the pair that was both opposite from each other. "Eh, Kagome-chan? Just what is it you're talking about?" Sango asked in excitment, slightly curious. Miroku sat a few inches away from InuYasha. Sango apparently didn't want to sit next to the perverted monk, quickly deciding to sit on the right side of InuYasha. Sango sat down Japanese style as she curiously looked up her best friend, Kagome.

"Okay everyone, thanks so much for attending this little annoucement I had in store." Kagome began, as her fingers fiddled with the letter she recieved in the mail. "I got a letter from... well... the Busch Gardens Contest Team saying that I won a contest, they randomly picked a name from the Tokyo residence. I am allowed to invite anyone, but they have to be between the ages of 13 and 17, and I was hoping if you guys would love to... come." Kagome said as a sweatdrop appeared on the side of her hand, scratching the back of her head as everyone's expression was blank. Kagome sighed, "Forget it then..." Kagome mumbled under her breath, picking up her yellowish backpack, ready to return to the well.

"Wait a sec, Kagome. What's a Busch Gardens? Is that suppose to be some stupid Garden with bushes?" InuYasha asked as he tilted his head in confusion. Kagome spun around fast, her eyes gleaming. InuYasha was actually curious about what she had to say? Impressive. "No InuYasha, it's an amusement park with a lot of rides. Trust me, you won't regret coming with me if you agreed to go. You'll have fun, besides it's only a week." Kagome pleaded her friends as she dropped down to her knees, with an adorable puppy face. InuYasha shook his head, as he looked over at Sango, who was probably thinking what an amusement park even was. Then, InuYasha then glanced over at Miroku who was probably day-dreaming about the beautiful woman living in Kagome's time would look like. InuYasha sighed in defeat, "Alright fine. I don't know about these two, but I'm going." Kagome hugged InuYasha as a pink tint appeared on InuYasha's face, deciding whether or not to return the hug. "Sango-chan... please?" Kagome asked as slightly smiled, still in InuYasha's arms. Sango smiled as she nodded her head, then glancing over at the monk. She knew the monk would go if she went, therefore Kagome had to invite some other people, to distract him from making moves on her.

"Thank you, you guys! I have to invite other people over here too, I don't want this trip to be a total waste." Kagome thought as her index finger tapped on her chin, thinking. "How about Kouga? And Ayame? ... Or Sesshomaru?" Kagome chuckled. "Well, it's up to you guys, can you please ask around?" Kagome asked, placing her hand on the corner of the well. "Keh, fine. But that wolf better keep his hands away from you." InuYasha mumbled the last sentence he said. Kagome nodded, when hearing what InuYasha said. "Oh by the way, I hope you all have luggages and bags of clothes, food, and you know... other stuff you need. Don't bring like your weapons, there's not going to be any demons lurking there." Kagome additionally added the last sentence when Sango lifted up her Hirakotsu. "Alright Kagome-sama, understood. Now if you guys may excuse me, I have to prepare." Miroku nodded at Kagome as he started walking away. "Well, I guess that's all. Make sure you ask around if they would love to come, I'll come back here tomorrow around ten-ish to pick you guys up." Kagome said as she waved good-bye. Kagome leaped down at the well; returning back to her own time.

"What a day." Kagome smiled as she said to herself inside her mind. She walked upstairs without even noticing any of her family members, just too excited about the trip. Uh-oh, one big problem. She needed to pack, and fast! Kagome swung open her closet door, searching around a few piles of neatly folded clothes. "What do I wear... what do I wear..." Kagome quietly said to herself as she summoned her a extra large pink luggage that's she been having for quite some time. It was brand new, and this would be the perfect time to use it. Setting the luggage a few inches away from her, Kagome then turned around. She started throwing cute tops, cute jeans, cute shoes onto the luggage without even looking. She then turned around half-way, seeing it was already full. "Hmm, I guess that should do it." Kagome giggled while her hand covering her mouth to be polite. She zipped her luggage as she forced herself to lie down on the bed. "I can't wait..." Kagome smiled as she tightly held on to the pink sheets. She tried her best to sleep, and hopefully this vacation was worth it.


	2. It'll All Be Worth It

**Chapter Two: It'll All Be Worth It**

"Ringggggggggggggggggggggg!" Kagome's mini pink alarm rang as she immediately turned it off. The Big Day! Kagome tossed aside her luggage on the bed as she locked herself in the closet, changing. She then came out with a pink kimono top, with dark blue short mini skirt with a diamond jewel embedded on the top button. It was simply divine, surely different from her usual attire with that everday school uniform. She looked at her outfit as she made different poses in the mirror, struting to see if it looks good. She then walked over to her beauty vanity mirror as she snatched her hairbrush off the side of the table and started brushing her hair. She didn't do anything special with her hair, after all the fun had just begun. Kagome blew a kiss to her reflection of the mirror, grabbed her luggage and cheerfully skipped down the stairs. "Kagome sweetie, eat up well. You're going to be on a gorgeous 5-star jet for quite a while. After all, Tokyo, Japan all the way over Tampa, Florida is rough." Kagome's mother assured her as she set down sushi rolls infront of her with a side dish of a giantic, abnormal omelette.

Kagome giggled as she scratched the back of her head, "Gomen Nasai, mom. They're going to feed us breakfast in the jet. But, I'll accept the sushi rolls." Kagome strangely said as she started chomping down the sushi rolls until it came down to an empty plate. Feeling guilty about her mom making her a special breakfast, she wrapped the omelette into a foil as she kissed her mother on the cheek. "I love you mom, and I'll miss you! Goodbye!" Kagome smiled as she embraced her mom. Her mom returned the favor as they both delightly cherished the marvelous moment. Kagome headed towards the door, putting on her shoes infront of the door as she was rudely interupted by a young boy. "Sis, can you please buy me a souvenir?" Sota begged on his knees as he tugged on Kagome's mini skirt. Kagome ruffled his hair as she bent down. "Oh Sota, trust me. I will." Kagome giggled as she stood back up, dragging the luggage out the door. Her family members stared at her as she had a hard time fitting the luggage through the door. Her grandpa then kicked the luggage hard, causing Kagome to fall on her rear-end, the luggage slamming her down on the hard, damp floor. Kagome groaned as she gently rubbed the back of her skirt, nearly yelping in pain. Her grandpa laughed as he did a "peace sign" as his victory of fitting her luggage. Kagome stood straight up and gave a death glare at her grandfather, upset. "Grandpa, I don't have time for this!" Kagome whined as she ran over to the well, with luggage in hand. She left her luggage laying against the well as she hopped inside.

As soon as she came in, the well was crowded around with familiar faces. InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna, & Rin. InuYasha's eye twitched, "What took you so long?!" Kagome thursted foward, landing perfectly on her legs. "Sorry everyone, my mom made breakfast and then my grandapa kicked my lugg-" Kagome's eyes widen, "Ehhhhh? I understand Rin & Kohaku coming, but Kanna and... and... Sesshoumaru...?! ...Kagura?!" Kagura looked away, "This wasn't my intention in the first place..." Sesshoumaru stayed silent, he had his reasons and chose not to express them outloud. Sango placed her arm around Kohaku's shoulder. "In the jet, I wish to sit next to Kohaku, just incase something happens to him." Kohaku's face entirely flushed, why was his older sister overly protecting him like a mother? The school girl closely examined the two antagonists(Sesshoumaru & Kagura) scanning for purposes on why they wanted to come, but unfortunately none. "Uhm... Okay everyone, follow me and a limo will be arriving soon." Kagome smiled. The gang gathered their belongings as one by one dropped down the well, like a hardcore diver.

"This is boring!" InuYasha growled as he sat down, crossing his legs, leaning over his abnormally large red bag packed with unknown items. "Does everyone have a bag for their belongings?" Kagome asked, panting after each word. Miroku nodded, looking at everyone's luggages, bags, etc. "Yes Kagome-sama." Miroku assured her. "Thank you Miroku, at least someone here appreciates me helping out." Kagome replied, with a slight smile appearing. "Psstt... Kagome-sama... is it possible for me to sit next to Sango?" Miroku glancing at her, then down at her bottom with an eyebrow raising. Kagome shook her head, "Sorry Miroku, I can't. I want Sango to sit next to me. You have to sit next to InuYasha, he won't have any company." Kagome said with a sound of disappointment in her voice. Miroku nodded in defeat, walking away. A shiny black limo then appeared, a few "Oohs!" and "Ahhh's!" sided as the limo stopped. The driver came out, he wore a tuxedo with black shiny sunglasses with a bluetooth dangling down his ear. "Are you Higurashi, Kagome?" He asked as he scrambled through his papers. "Yes sir! And these are my friends." Kagome smiled, looking up at the unfamiliar guy. He nodded silently, opening up five car doors. "Anyone of you are welcome to sit anywhere. We will be heading towards a private Kayamoto jet spot, your pilot is already waiting for you." he smiled, a twinkle appearing in his eye. In an orderly fashion, the gang scattered around the five doors, some sitting in the first row, some sitting in the second, and so on. The driver walked back to the driver's seat, putting on his seat-belt, waiting for the "click!" He snatched the intercom phone and spoke, "Attention all on board. There are refreshments in the back, and our time set arrival is 11:45. There will be no stops." He finished the last sentence in quite a rush, flooring the gas petal as soon as he slowly set down his intercom phone. "So, who do you want to sit with?" Sango asked her younger brother as he was sipping his first imported "Smart Apple" soda. "Ah sis, it doesn't really matter. Just as long as they don't give me a hard time." Kohaku smiled as his big sister, then taking another quick sip on his soda. "InuYasha, try this." Kagome said handing InuYasha her mother's ommelette from earlier. Clueless, InuYasha sniffed it. "Yuck! What is this?!" InuYasha said as he sticked out his tounge, tossing the omelette far away from them. Kagome sighed, "He gives dense a whole new meaning..." Kagome muttered under her breath. Kagura stared out the window, fanning herself with a regular modern fan. Of course her and Sesshoumaru didn't want to go on this lousy trip, she was greedy for a jewel shard. Not only that, but Naraku forced her to keep an eye on InuYasha's gang. "I'm amazed, Kagome-sama. Your era is incredible, very remarkable." Miroku complimented as he popped open a soda can. Kagome giggled as a response, she was really glad that Miroku was enjoying himself.

"Attention all passengers on board. we will be arriving shortly. Please gather your belongings and I hope you arrive to Tampa, Florida _swiftly and safely._" The driver said with a smirk, turning off the intercom phone. Several minutes later, Kagome and company arrived at the private jet area. The driver pointed up, looking up at a black medium-sized jet. Kagome slowly glanced up, squinting. She used her arm to block the sun's harmful rays away from her eyes. The jet slowly landed on the ground, with smoke appearing from here and there. Suddenly, the jet door swung open, a short obese man came rolling out. "U-Uhmmm..." He groaned. In his hand led a big beer bottle. Kagome smacked her forehead, "Please don't let him be our pilot... Please don't let him be our pilot... PLEASE don't let him be our pilot..." Kagome repeated over and over again as she shut her eyes. "He is Kumo, the pilot of the jet." the driver said with a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead. Kagome fell on the ground, doing a famous, original anime fall. "Greatttttttt, just what we needed, a drunk pilot... Hey, in the letter it clearly stated we would have a V.I.P. Jet!" Kagome complained as she turned to the driver with puppy eyes, standing back up. The driver started walking away, "Uhh, have fun!" The driver quickly came inside the limo and drove off. Kagome fell to her knees, "Ugh, this stinks!" InuYasha crossed her arms. "Keh, what's this guys problem?! He smells like alcohol!" Kohaku turned to Sango, "What's alcohol?" Sango nearly jumped, should she lie? "Kohaku, it's only for adults. You'll get to taste it one day." Sango said with a smile on her face, hoping he would buy it. Kohaku shrugged, taking his last sip of his Smart Apple soda. "Meh ish K-K-Kumo. Yew guys will haff tuns off funnnnn! Cum wiff mehhhhh!" Kumo happily skipped over to the door as everyone started boarding the jet. "I don't trust this guy..." Kagome whispered to Sango, narrowing her eyes. "Hey Kagome! I don't wanna sit with this chump!" InuYasha whined as he pointed to Miroku. "It's alright, Kagome-chan. I don't mind sitting with Kohaku or Miroku." Sango slightly frowned, she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it even though she still had a desire to sit with Kagome. Soon after they switched spot, everyone got comfortable, chatting with one another. "Ish yooh all 'dere?! GEWD. Get ready for sum take off!" Kumo shouted, startling everyone as he hit the "auto-pilot" button. Kumo then sat on his chair, pretending he was guiding the jet to make sure he didn't scare anyone. No surprise, he popped open another booze bottle and started downing it.


	3. Crash and Burn

**Chapter Three: Crash & Burn**

"InuYasha, behave yourself!" Kagome glared at InuYasha as he slouched down on his seat sideways, extending his legs over to Kagome's seat. Kagome glanced down at her lap, InuYasha's dirty feet peacefully resting. Kagome grunted as she pushed his feet off. "I need to go the restroom." Kagome declared as she got up, looking from left to right to check up on everybody. She giggled as she looked to her left, Kohaku and Rin... the two were just little pre-teens enjoying themselves. It would be a life exprience for them, Kagome made the right decision on bringing them along. Kagome gasped when she walked past by Sango, "Sango-chan... what's wrong?" Sango, as usual had an upset look on her face when she was paired up with Miroku. Concerned about her companion, her eye twitched as she raised her eyebrow when she looked down at Miroku, pretending like he didn't notice her, quickly looking out the window. "AHEM... Miroku! What did you do this time?!" Kagome asked in disgust, she didn't even want to know infact. As soon as Miroku opened his mouth, Kagome stomped off to the restroom. He sighed as he continued watching the clouds roll by.

"Fools... this whole "field" trip is pathetic..." Sesshoumaru said to himself. Why bother going in the first place? Especially when he sat the opposite row from his half-demon brother... InuYasha. Just looking at him made his disgusted, he wasn't even worthy enough to call himself a "demon." Sesshoumaru folded his arms as he shut the window. "Dear Kanna... why ever so quiet?" Kagura asked her pale comrade as she zoomed in on her face. Kanna's trademark expression -- blank. "Nothing is wrong, Kagura... Where is this weird thing in motion taking us...? ..." Kanna spoke in a robotic voice as she starred at what was infront of her. Kagura sighed, everytime when she tried to have a decent conversation with Kanna, it was always pointless. "Don't worry about it." Kagura replied as she whipped out her fan, fanning herself. "Look Rin, check this out!" Kohaku laughed as he looked at none other than a T.V. Of course they were unfamiliar with a television screen, there was no such in the Feudal Era after all. Rin's mouth formed in the shape of a "o" as she started watching the T.V. "Wait here, Kohaku! I want to show Sesshoumaru-sama this!" Rin said as she ran out of her seat, jumping in the arms of Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, look at what me and Kohaku are looking at!" Rin said in her childish voice and novice vocabulary. At the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin. "I must decline." he replied in a calm tone. Rin walked away sadly, Sesshoumaru always denied her, was she not good enough for him? The question raced again and again as she started losing interest on the T.V. Kohaku's eyes were glued to the screen. "I think I am going to take a nap..." Rin said in a depressed tone, turning sideways and pretending to quickly fall asleep. Kohaku tilted his head as he looked over at Rin. "Rin? Are you alright?"

Kagome entered the mini bathroom, she wasn't even sure if it was worthy enough to be called a "bathroom." No, she wasn't really in need to go to the restroom, she just needed to think for a while. She was so excited for the trip to the U.S.A. any Japanese Teen would be -- but Miroku and InuYasha were just shattering it. InuYasha was being as dense as ever, and he was in the way of Kagome's happiness. Why is that? She sighed as she slowly sat down against the bathroom wall, slouching.

"HEYYYYYY! Where is she?!" InuYasha yelled across the Jet, causing almost everyone to stare at him. "Damn it..." InuYasha mumbled to himself as he walked up to Kumo, the supposed pilot of the jet. "Hey you! Feh, where the hell is Kagome?!" InuYasha said as he grabbed him and lifted him up by the collar. InuYasha looked away, trying to hold his nose -- his breath smelled like alcohol was once again. "You make me sick... Didn't your mom ever tell you to not drink while you're driving something?!" InuYasha said as he dropped the drunk man back to his pilot seat. Kumo smiled as he showed his rotten teeth, some already fell off, it wasn't a pleasant sight at all. Kumo looked up at InuYasha, studying him carefully. Something about him didn't really seem like he was a human. But how Kumo know.. he was still drunk apparently. "E-E-E-Ehhhhhh... WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!" Kumo shrieked as he pointed at InuYasha's dog ears. Inuyasha tilted his head, "What are you talking about...?" InuYasha asked as he tried to look to see what Kumo was pointing at, but obviously he couldn't. Kumo's mind was playing tricks, he blinked once to shake away the image, then he glanced back at InuYasha. Getting an illusion, his eyes widen as he pictured InuYasha covered in blood with a white dress, almost resembling the woman who died in the movie "The Grudge" or "The Ring." "AHHHHHHHHH!" Kumo yelled once more, he'd rather jump off this stupid jet than get killed by the Grudge!

He opened the emergency side door, he looked down, gulping. "SEE YA!" Kumo started laughing as he jumped down, his hand accidently swiping the "auto-pilot" button back to **manual.** "Keh... what was that all about?" InuYasha blinked. He shrugged as he closed back the emergency door. Kagome came out the restroom, looking refreshed. "Ah... I feel much better. Where's InuYasha?" she turned to Sango. "Here's over there, talking with Kumo, our pilot." Sango replied with a slight smile on her face. Kagome nodded as she walked into the pilot's room. "InuYasha?! Where's... Kumo?" Kagome's eyebrow raised. "Feh. He committed suicide without a doubt." InuYasha calmly replied as he crossed his arms. Kagome's eyes widen as he took a step back. "... H-HUH?! ... WHY?! A-AND W-WHEN?!" Kagome started to panic. InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, Kagome. Everything's gonna be all rig--. Hey, wait a sec... why's our jet already landing?" He squinted to see visible land from his seat. "You idiot! No one's driving the jet... WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could. From the other room, everyone heard Kagome scream. Kohaku's eyes widen. "We're gonna crash?!" Rin woke up when she heard this, she ran back to Sesshoumaru, crying. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Save me!" Rin said as she tightly wrapped her arms around him. Sesshoumaru didn't feel the need to response.

"Uhm... let's see here... how do you drive this thing?" InuYasha said as he pulled hard on the lever, breaking it. Kagome felt like she was about to faint, she didn't want to die this early! Kagome threw her arms around InuYasha, sobbing. InuYasha firmly touched Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck. "K-Kagome..." Inuyasha quietly whispered as he shut his eyes. If he wanted to die, he wanted to die with Kagome, and that's the **only** person he wanted to die with.

Within the blink of an eye, the jet crashed and dug inside hard into in unknown ground.


End file.
